Returning To Old Times
by joy-joy-Chan
Summary: Gray and Lucy were BFFs and were practically inseparable. That is, before Gray & his family moved to Edolas. To make things worse, Gray &Lucy had this misunderstanding a week before they moved. 3 years later, Gray moved back to Magnolia, but it looks like Lucy's still mad at him! Can their friendship ever return to the way it was before? genres: friendship and romance... GrayLu
1. He Looks Familiar

**Konichiwa people! Here's Joy-Joy-Chan's 3****rd**** fanfic... hahaha... I honestly have nothing better to do... and I just love writing... there's nothing else i can think of that's a great hobby/passion. Anyway, enough talk from the talkative 13 year-old... here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I won nothing but the plot, the rest belongs to Hiro Mashima. But, if he allows it, we can always switch! Hahaha ;)**

* * *

Returning to Old Times

Summary: Gray and Lucy were BFFs and always did everything together. The two were inseparable. That is, until Gray told Lucy that he and his mom were moving to Edolas because Ur was reassigned. To make things worse, they had a huge fight a week before Gray left and they still haven't made up! 3 years later, the Fullbusters moved back to Magnolia but it seems like Lucy's still mad at Gray! Can their friendship ever return back to the way it was? Genres: Friendship and Romance.

* * *

Chapter 1: He Looks Familiar

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was walking down the hallway of Magnolia High, the highest standard school in the country. She was wearing their school uniform, a pink mini skirt, a dark long-sleeved blazer over a white undershirt, a pink necktie that had horizontal gray stripes, ankle-length socks and a pair of flat leather shoes. Her hair was down and was gathered her right shoulder.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Lucy-Chan!" her schoolmates greeted her and she would smile at them.

"Konichiwa guys," she replied and opened her locker.

"Hey Lupy! You sure took long," Sting, her close friend that was her senior, greeted her as he leaned on her locker.

Sting and Lucy had this brother-sister thing going on and some people would actually think that they're real siblings! Sting loved to tease her and make fun of her, but when things get serious, he's always there to defend her. Like an ideal older brother!

"Shut up Sting-nii," the blonde sophomore rolled her eyes as she looked for her books.

"I heard that there's this cute new boy in school," he said as he tried to make his voice sound fangirly.

"You sound so gay," the sophomore told her 'brother'.

"Well I can't help it! My true identity's coming out," the blonde junior joked as he pretended to stick some hair behind his ears and give his 'little sister' a pout.

"Ewe! You look gross! Please stop doing that! It's weird," Lucy complained as she shut her locker and began walking to her homeroom.

"Hey Lulu! What's got you so pissed off? You were fine when you came in," Sting asked as he caught up with the other blonde.

"Well my day was going _fine_ until _someone_ just had to ruin it," Lucy said, emphasizing the words 'fine' and 'someone'.

"What'd I do?" he asked as he walked by his friend.

"Never mind," the sophomore shook her head and gave her senior a quick smile.

"Something's bothering my little sister, and I know it!" Sting said as he snapped his fingers.

"It's nothing Sting-nii," the blonde sophomore assured her 'older brother'.

"It's got something to do with that Gray kid, doesn't it?" he asked, making the blonde sophomore stop in her tracks.

"Wh-what made you say that?" she asked, turning her head towards her blonde senior.

"It doesn't really take a genius to figure it out. That's the only name that makes you frown. Well, besides Dan," Sting smiled at his last sentence.

"Please don't remind me about that playboy classmate of yours!" the sophomore whined.

"Hahaha... you two will have the cutest babies!" Sting teased the other blonde, making her playfully hit him.

"Shut up! You're absolutely, positively gross!" Lucy whined as she playfully hit her companion.

"Hahaha, fine! Change topic," Sting chuckled.

"Come on, Lulu... you know that ol' Sting-nii-chan knows best," Sting said with a grin as he ruffled her hair.

"Stop that!" Lucy pouted as she fixed her hair.

"Now, how about being a nice little sister and tell big brother what's troubling her," he said as he leaned o a wall while Lucy walked towards him so that she wouldn't have to speak so loud when she told her close friend what happened.

"Remember that Gray guy I told you about?" she asked her blonde companion.

"Yeah... you're very 1st best friend and 1st cru-"

"Don't say that last part!" Lucy cut in, stopping Sting from continuing his sentence. The blonde junior just smiled at his 'sibling's' reaction and nodded.

"Yeah, well I was walking home yesterday when I saw this dark-haired guy. Walking out of the house where Gray and Aunt Ur used to live. He looked oddly familiar and I think maybe... just maybe... they moved back," Lucy told her senior.

"So? I don't see what the big deal is... after all, you guys have been best friends for as long as you can remember... and shouldn't you be happy that he's back?" Sting raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Need I remind you?" Lucy asked. Now, it was her turn to raise her eyebrow and cross her arms.

Sting just looked at the ceiling as if recalling something for a few minutes before an imaginary lightbulb appeared above his head.

"Ah! Now I remember... go on," he said, gesturing for the blonde to continue her narration.

"Yeah, well the guy looked familiar... and I'm not even sure if it was him. But he looked really familiar," the blonde sophomore said.

"Do you still even remember what that Gray kid looks like?" Sting asked.

"Uhm... to be honest... no, not really... I kindda left all of our photos together in the attic... I don't know if it's still there or maybe they've already rot... I couldn't care less anyway," the blonde sophomore shrugged.

"You know what they say Lulu? They say that 1st love never dies," Sting told the other blonde, who just rolled her eyes.

"You seriously believe those junk Sting-nii?" the sophomore raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"No, I don't but that's because I have to feel it to believe it. And since I still have had my 1st crush yet, then I'm sure that I won't be believing that for a while,'' Sting said.

"Sure? What about Yukino-nee-san?" the blonde teased her 'sibling'.

"Tch! Yeah, right! Whatever you say little sis," he said as he rolled his eyes.

_Ring! Ring!_

The bell rang and both blondes dashed their way to their homerooms. On the way, Lucy bumped into a guy and her books fell on the floor.

"Oops! Sorry!" the guy apologized and helped her pick up her things.

"Yeah, sure, no problem..." the blonde said as she frantically picked up her things.

"Here you go," the boy said as he handed her her things.

"Thanks," the blonde quickly said and that's when they saw the other one's face.

"Uhm... hey, have I seen you before?" the blonde asked the raven-haired teen.

"Uhm, Luce, don't you remember, it's me.. Gr-"

"Oh shoot! What time is it!?" the blonde asked when she remembered that she still needed to get to class.

"Anyway, see ya around guy... sorry, but I need to get to class. It was nice meeting you though!" the waved as she frantically took off to her homeroom, leaving the raven-haired teen.

_Nice meeting you too, Luce_ he inwardly smiled.

* * *

_I wonder where I've seen that guy before... he really looks familiar... ah, forget about it Lucy! Not that it was someone important anyway_ the blonde thought as she entered their homeroom and flopped down on her chair. Again, the image of the stranger she bumped into flashed before her again. There was something about that raven hair, those midnight eyes, and that voice that really rang a few bells in her mind. Where could she have seen him before?

"Guys... we have a new student.. please meet Mr. Gray Fullbuster," their homeroom teacher announced. And the guy Lucy bumped into came into the room, causing almost every girl to shriek. Like I said, almost...

The blonde's eyes widened when she saw the raven-haired boy again.

_GRAY!?_

* * *

**1****st**** chapter done and uploaded! So, what'd you guys think? Please review minna... **

**I'll try to update ASAP... see you on my next chapter minna! Ai shite ru! *flying kiss***


	2. Reunion

**Gomenasai for the super duper late update! I've been really busy with our exams and not to mention that our wifi's been really crappy for the awhile… *sigh* anyway… here it is! Hope you like it**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will never be mine**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion

* * *

All the girls squealed like a super star just entered the room. Well, almost all the girls. While the others were busy fan girling about "how cute the new student was" and "wondering if he had a girlfriend", Lucy was just sitting in her chair, dumbfounded.

"Uhm… hey guys! Gray Fullbuster and well… I think that's all you need to know," the raven-haired teen said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" one of the girls asked him.

"Girls! Where's your dignity!?" their teacher scolded them

"No, no I don't… but I never really had time for those kinds of things since it's pretty much school 24/7 for me," Gray answered, making the girls sigh while others nearly fainted.

"He's perfect," they cooed and semi-fainted onto their seats.

"You can sit next to Heartfilia-san," their teacher instructed him.

"Uhm, excuse me sensei…" the blonde raised her hand and she was acknowledged.

"Yes Heartfilia-san?"

"Uhm… there's also a vacant seat next to Juvia and Ultear… can't he sit there? I mean, for his convenience. Since its closer to the door and closer to the teacher, so he won't have any troubles copying notes and/or listening to the discussions," the blonde reasoned.

"I think I can do all those things while sitting next to you, Luce,'' Gray said as he made his way towards the chair the teacher assigned him to.

"So it appears that the two of you already met," they're homeroom adviser mused.

"Actually Brain-sensei… Lucy and I go way ba-"

"Of course not Brain-sensei! I never saw him before!" the blonde quickly denied.

"I see. Then how does he know your name?" their teacher asked the blonde, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

"Name tag," the blonde answered as if it were obvious.

Their teacher just shrugged and went on with class, completely ignoring the fact that more than half of his class was drooling over their newest student and wasn't even paying attention to him.

"Long time no see, Luce!" he said to the blonde with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever," the blonde rolled her eyes as she looked out of the window.

"Don't tell me that you're still mad at me for what I did?" he asked in amusement, only to be given a cold shoulder by the blonde.

"W-we're always here, Gray-kun," the girls of their class volunteered, causing the boy to mentally sweat drop.

"Uhm… yeah… okay," Gray answered as he gave each of them a smile, almost making them melt in the process.

* * *

Time skip: later that day

"Lulu! You're so lucky! A cute new guy just became you're seatmate! OMG! Jealous much," Sting greeted his 'sibling', once again making his voice sound high-pitched and girly.

"Could you _please_ stop doing that!? It's really creepy! And I _so_ don't wanna talk about that new guy," the blonde sophomore snapped as she stomped her way to her locker.

"What got your feathers ruffled?" he asked in a serious and yet curious tone as he raised his eyebrow and followed the other blonde.

"I believe that the right word would be 'who'," the blonde said as she forcefully opened her locker and stuffed her books inside.

"Now who messed with my little sister!? They're going to get a serious beating," Sting said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Uhm… that's not really necessary Sting-nii," the sophomore mentally sweat dropped.

"Lucy… what did I tell you…?" he asked in a stern voice as he eyed the other blonde, making her comically shrink into 3 inches.

"I-it's really nothing Sting-nii-chan," she stammered, returning back to her size.

Sting opened his mouth to say something when someone called him.

"Hey Sting! I've been looking everywhere for you!" a certain dark-haired senior with red eyes called as he approached the two blondes.

"Hey Rouge/ Rouge-nii-chan," the two blondes greeted him.

"So Luce… I heard that there's this new guy in school and that he's quite a lady's man," Rouge said.

"Urgh! Why does everyone keep telling me that!?" the sophomore face palmed as she slammed her head on the locker.

"Whoah… who pushed your buttons?" Rouge asked the blonde sophomore.

"Remember that Gray guy he told us about?" Sting asked his best friend.

"Oh yeah… the guy she described to be a total 'cutie'," Rouge said, imitating the blonde sophomore as he said the word 'cutie'.

"Seriously… can you guys forget about the positive things that I said about him and only leave the negative things?" the irritated blonde requested her two 'siblings'.

Rouge was also like Lucy's sibling though, not as convincing as Sting, but they still had that kind of relationship.

"Sure thing sis!" Rouge said, as he ruffled the sophomore's hair.

"What is it with you two and ruining my hair? Do you have any idea how long it takes just to get it to look that way?" the blonde sophomore scolded her two seniors as she pushed their hands away and started fixing her hair again.

"Why don't you just tell us what's bothering our beloved little sister," Sting said as he pulled the sophomore so she's be standing in between of him and his best friend.

Lucy opened her mouth to answer before the shouts of her close friends filled the hallway as they ran towards them.

"Lu-Chan! Lu-Chan! Did you know that Gray's back!" her blue-haired best friend excitedly exclaimed as she ran towards her. Both Rouge and Sting looked at each other and were just like…

"Ohh… Bro, I think I know what's got Lulu so pissed," they said in unison.

The blonde sophomore just looked at her two friends and mentally sweatdropped. Seriously, she wondered how people could say that she, Sting and Rouge were related.

"Hey Lucy!" a familiar voice greeted her from behind. The blonde turned her head to the source of the voice and immediately frowned when she saw who it was.

"What do you want Fullbuster?" she asked the raven-haired teen in a cold tone.

"Fullbuster? Last time I checked, you called me by my _first_ name and not my last name," he said in an amused tone.

"Yeah, and last time _I_ checked…. You were the biggest jerk that I ever knew," the blonde sophomore snapped as she gave him a fake smile.

"Well last time _we_ checked, you two were best friends and couldn't be separated," a silver-haired sophomore with blue eyes put in and the others looked t her with a stay-out-of-it look.

"So, you're Gray, huh?" Sting asked as he stepped in between of Lucy and Gray. Gray raised his eyebrows in question.

"Yeah. And you are?" he asked.

"Sting Eucliffe and that guy over there is Rouge Cheney. We're Lucy's older brothers," he said, gesturing to Rouge before crossing his arms.

"Really? 'Cause Eucliffe, Cheney and Heartfilia are three very different family names," Gray said matter-of-factly.

"Baka! You should know that not related brothers… but 'friendship' brothers," Lucy said as if it were obvious.

"Well sorry you're majesty… a person can forget in a time span of 3 years you know," he sarcastically said the 1st part and the last part was made serious.

"Why would you even bother remembering something about an 'annoying, pushy, childish, self-centered, spoiled, blonde little rich girl', right?" Lucy spat, silencing everybody.

"Y-you still remember that? I thought I told you I didn't mean what I said," Gray said.

"You still said it," the blonde sophomore argued.

"This is just pure nonsense, Luce!" the raven-haired teen exclaimed.

"I know! So why are we even bothering to keep this conversation!?" the blonde snapped.

"I don't know! You're the one that started it!" Gray reasoned.

"Well you're the one that just _had _to show up!" the blonde snapped back before she stomped off to God-knows-where

"Hey Lulu!" Rouge and Sting called there 'little sister' as they ran after her.

Gray and the others watched as the blonde and brunette raced after their sister-like friend before he face palmed.

"Urgh! That didn't go anything at all like I hoped it would," he sighed as he slammed his palm to his head.

* * *

**There you have it! The not-so-worth the wait update… gomen! But I'll try to update as soon as I can… thanks for being patient guys! Love y'all!**


	3. I've Got My Reasons

**Konichiwa guys! I'm back! Hahahah… thank God! Our exams are over! and the Semestrialbreak has finally arrived! Anyway… you don't care about it… so, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 3: I've Got My Reasons

* * *

"Hey Luce! Wait up!" the two juniors called as they neared the blonde sophomore.

"Hey guys. What do you want?" the blonde asked in a nonchalant tone.

"So, I guess you weren't kidding when you said the guy was cute. He's quite a looker," Sting mused.

"And your point?" the blonde sophomore raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Point being Luce… we wanna know what happened to the two of you," Rouge said.

"I already told you who Gray is. That's enough," Lucy answered as she continued walking.

"You told _who_ he is, not _what_ he did," Sting said matter-of-factly.

"Point taken," Lucy sighed

"'You see guys…" she started.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gray and Lucy met when they were 4. Ur and Layla were best friends in college and Ur had just moved to Magnolia_

_Knock! Knock!_

_ A certain blonde mother knocked on the Heartfilia's door._

_ "Hey neighbor. I'm new here and wondered if you knew any people who would make good friends," a certain dark-haired, slim woman said with a sly grin._

_ "Ur!" she exclaimed once she saw the dark-haired mother and automatically pulled her in for a bear hug._

_ "When did you get here?" Layla asked as she let go and gestured her to come inside with her son._

_ "Just yesterday actually," Ur replied as she sat down._

_ "God, it's been ages! How are you?" Layla eagerly asked her long-time friend as she sat down._

_ The two were busy catching up. It was 7:30 in the evening when Ur visited the blonde._

_ "And who is this handsome little fellow?" Layla asked as she crouched over to get a better look at the raven-haired boy._

_ "I'm Gway. He-hewo," (I'm Gray. He-hello) the raven-haired boy shyly answered, hiding himself behind his mother. Ur giggled at her son before she faced her friend again._

_ "Layla, speaking of kids. Where's your little angel? I've seen a picture of her as a baby… and she looks adorable!" Ur asked the blonde parent._

_ "She's up in her room. She was asleep when I got here," Layla answered before a certain blonde 4 year-old appeared above the stairway._

_ "Mama? I had a bad dweam," she said as she rubbed her eyes and carried her little imitatia doll in her arms._

_ "Oh… really? Come here sweety, mama wants to introduce you to someone," Layla called her daughter affectionately and gestured her to come over. The little blonde child carefully maid her way down the stairs and almost slipped, causing the two parents to get worried. Soon enough, she was by her mother's side._

_ "Honey, this is your aunt Ur… she's mama's best friend," Layla introduced her friend._

_ "Hewo," Lucy shyly greeted Ur before a certain raven-haired boy caught her attention._

_ "Mama… whose that?" she asked, pointing at Gray who was looking at her, head tilted._

_ "Oh… he's Gray. He's your Aunt Ur's son," Layla explained._

_ Lucy hopped off her mother and went to Gray. She tilted her head as she looked at him before she giggled._

_ "W-what's so funny?" Gray asked._

_ "Nothing… I think youw (you're) cute!" the blonde said as she gave the boy a bright smile._

_ "Weally? (really?) Hear that mommy? A gwil (girl) thinks I'm cute!" Gray asked his mother._

_ "Hahaha… yes dear. I think you two will be good friends," Ur smiled at her son._

_ "Lucy, honey. Why don't you and Gray go upstairs and play?" Layla suggested and the blonde beamed at her mother's suggestion._

_ "Come on Gway! Let's go and play!" the blonde eagerly said as she grabbed his arm._

_ "Can I mommy?" Gray asked his mom with a cute puppy dog face._

_ "Okay dear. Just be careful," Ur approved and she and Layla went on with their catching up…_

* * *

_Flashback get's disturbed._

"Awwwwwww! You two sound adorable!" Sting gushed.

"I can imagine a 4 year old Lucy wearing a pink little dress carrying a doll. A sleepy baby Lucy in fact, rubbing her eyes while yawning," Rouge put in as he stared at the ceiling, his imagination taking over.

"You look adorable, Luce!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"Shut up, Rouge-nii!" the blonde exclaimed.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're so mad at him," Sting said.

"Hold on… don't get excited," Lucy said.

* * *

_Flashback continues_

_ The two became best friends not long after. People would often tease them about how they look like a couple, making the blonde blush and the raven-haired boy frown. They were ten years old at that time._

_ "Tch! Come on, Luce! I really don't like the way these people look at us," Gray said as he pulled the blonde away._

_ "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy asked as she was being dragged away by her friend._

_ "People now-a-days… whenever they see a girl and a guy hang out together, they immediately think that they'll end up together. It's gross!" Gray said as he proceeded to drag her._

_ "Fine, whatever you say boss," the blonde rolled her eyes._

* * *

_Time skip: later that day_

_ Gray and Lucy were at Lucy's backyard, and were sitting on the ground cross-legged._

_ "Hey Luce… I need to tell you something," Gray said in a serious tone._

_ "Hhmm?" the blonde asked, facing his direction._

_ "Well, I sortta like this girl, and…"_

_ "No way! Get out! Who is it!? Spill Gray!" the blonde cut her friend off._

_ "Well, it's our classmate and-"_

_ "Just tell already!" Lucy eagerly said._

_ "It's Jenny," he said. The blonde felt like her heart sank… but she managed to smile_

_ "No freakin' way! Get out! So? Are you gonna tell her? Or maybe I should tell her… but it's probably better coming from you," the blonde said._

_ "No one is telling her!" Gray exclaimed._

_ "Tch! You are sooo gay," the blonde said as she got up and flipped her hair._

_ "No I'm not!" the raven-haired defensively yelled._

_ "Whatever," the blonde said in a nonchalant tone as she walked off._

_ "Hey Luce! Where ya going?" he called._

_ "Home. I just remembered I had chores to do," the blonde answered._

_ "Another obvious lie from the awful liar. You never have chores!" Gray said as he got up and caught up with his friend._

_ "Fine… I'm bored," the blonde answered._

_ "You'll get even more bored if you stay at your place. You told me yourself. You could die of boredom there," Gray said._

_ "I'm just tired, okay!? So how about you leave me alone for awhile," the blonde said and ran towards their house._

_Flashback gets interrupted gain_

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You hate him because he didn't like you back?" Sting asked.

"Luce… you do realize that there are more than a billion other guys out there, right? And half of those guys are practically waiting in line for you," Rouge asked his sister-like blonde friend.

"Could you guys let me finish!?" a slightly irritated Lucy said and her two 'brothers' nodded.

* * *

_Flashback continues_

_ It was a Monday and Lucy was talking to her good friend, Levy._

_ "Lu-Chan… how are you taking the fact that Gray and Ur are leaving?" the bluenette asked the blonde._

_ "Huh? What are you talking about, Levy-Chan?" the confused blonde asked her best friend._

_ "Gray and Ur are leaving. Ur got reassigned and her superior assigned her to Edolas. Didn't you know?" Levy asked._

_ "No… he never told me about that," Lucy answered._

_ "Oh… sorry Lu-Chan. I thought you'd be the first to know," Levy apologized._

_ "Nah… its okay," the blonde smiled._

_ "So… what about that little thing you told me about… you know… the thing you said about your little crush on him?" Levy asked._

_ "Uhm… I guess it'll stay unnoticed. He likes Jenny," Lucy answered._

_ "And you're okay with that?" Levy asked._

_ "Yeah! It's his life… I can't really control anything," the blonde shrugged._

_ "I'm surprised at your maturity," Levy said._

_ "Anyway Levy-Chan… I gotta go… Gray told me he had something he wanted to tell me," Lucy said as she got up._

_ "Okay… see you around, Lu-Chan!" Levy waved._

_The blonde was walking down the hallway when she heard Gray's voice and Jenny's._

_ "But I thought that you liked Lucy," Jenny giggled._

_ "What! No way! I mean… who'd ever like an annoying, pushy, childish, self-centered, spoiled, blonde little rich girl? She's way too childish and thinks that she's the cutest, when she's really not. Not to mention the fact that whenever she wants something it has to be given to her or else she'll hate you. I won't lie, she's kindda cute and there are probably gonna be billions of guys that'll be chasing after her, but if they know her true colors, they'll choose a crazy old hag over her," Gray confessed to his companion._

_ "I think you might want to take back what you said about Lucy," Jenny said._

_ "Huh? Why?" Gray asked._

_ "Well… reason number 1: she's your best friend and that's back-stabbing. Reason number 2: she'll hate you for what you said… reason number 3: she's standing right behind you," she said and pointed at a certain blonde behind her raven-haired companion._

_ Gray turned around and was shocked to see a teary-eyed Lucy standing there._

_ "Lucy… I-" but the blonde ran away crying._

_ "And reason number 4: she'll always be there for you when you've got problems and not to mention comfort you when I break your heart. Which I'm about to do… I don't like you Gray. Never have, never will," Jenny said before she walked away._

_ Gray just stood there, dumbfounded. He didn't know what was worse… the fact that someone had just broken his heart… or the fact that he just broke his best friend's. He ran off to the direction Lucy had taken and found her in the library, reading a book. Her head was down, so he couldn't really see her face, but the hand that was wiping something off her face definitely indicated that she was crying. He slowly walked up to her._

_ "Uhm… hey," he greeted her, but she ignored him._

_ "Listen… about what you heard" he started but the blonde stood up and walked off, not even bothering to notice the raven-haired boy._

_ "Oh, so you're not talking to me, is that it?" he asked as he followed the blonde who returned the book she was reading and took a new one and walked back to her chair._

_ "At least talk to me… please…" he pleaded as he sat on a chair next to hers. The blonde didn't even bother to look at his direction, and continued reading._

_ "Lucy… at least look at me… even if you just glare at me," the raven-haired requested. He brightened up when he heard the blonde give out a sigh._

_ "Why don't you just get packing Fullbuster. After all, Edolas is a really long way," the blonde suggested before she got up to return her book mumbling something about 'how someone just ruined her reading time'._

_ Gray continued to apologize to her for the next 3 days, but the blonde acted like she didn't hear anything her raven-haired friend said. One day, she was talking with her best friend, Levy._

_ "Lu-Chan… why don't you just forgive Gray?" Levy suggested._

_ "If you only heard what he said, I'm never going to forgive him," the blonde said _

_Time skip: later that day_

_ Gray had once again tried talking to her but she ignored him again._

_ "Hey Lucy… if you won't forgive me before mom and I move, then there's a huge possibility that we won't see each other again," Gray told his blonde friend._

_ "Even better," was all Lucy said._

_ "You know what? I'm glad I said all those things! After all… I'm gonna be gone in a few days, and at least I let out what I think about you! Is it my fault that you're completely annoying!? You're spoil, childish and for the record… YOU ARE NOT CUTE AT ALL! You think that you're so perfect and you think that you have control of everything… when you really don't. I don't even know why you're my friend. Probably because we grew up together… and that I didn't know anyone else. You always act like you can get anything you want simply by batting your eyes and trying to look cute. You are something that I never ever expected myself to associate with!" he screamed, causing every student in their homeroom to look at them_

_ "And you think that you're my ideal image of a friend? A jerky bastard who goes around and talks trash about his best friend behind her back!?" the blonde snapped back._

_ "Better than a spoil brat!" Gray spat._

_ "Backstabbing jerky bastard!" the blonde exclaimed._

_ "Spoiled little self-centered bitch!" Gray snapped back._

_ "Okay guys… I think that's enough," Lisanna and Levy said, trying to separate the two._

_ "Just leave already!" Lucy yelled._

_ "Don't worry I will… and trust me… You'll never see me again," Gray snapped back and each of them sat down in their chairs as their teacher came inside the room._

_Official end of flashback_

* * *

"Oh, now we get it," the two juniors said in unison as they walked beside their friend.

Not far behind… a certain raven-haired sophomore happened to be passing by and over heard their little convo.

"I can't believe she still remembers everything about that," he mumbled as he rested his forehead on the wall.

* * *

**Well, there it was! I don't like the flashback thingy, and their little 'misunderstanding' sooo wasn't worth hating someone for 3 years, was it? Please review what you guys think… anyway… be back in a flash! Bye bye! *flying kiss***


	4. His Side Of the Story

**Well, to make up for not having updated in days because of that damn wifi problem… I was working on the next chapters so that when you read… it would be ready…**

**~..::Just in case you were wondering::..~**

**Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 4: His side of the story

* * *

Gray was sitting in the library alone. He was supposed to be there with Natsu, but the pink-haired moron must've bailed because he couldn't stand to be in the same room as books. Well, at least that's what Gray thought… anyway, he was peacefully reading a book when 2 certain juniors approached him. One with blonde hair and the other with dark.

"Hey," the blonde junior greeted him, causing him to look up from his book and stare at the two with a curious look on his face.

"Sting Eucliffe; Rouge Cheney," Sting briefly said and pointed at Rouge.

"Right. Lucy's so-called bothers," Gray said as the two juniors sat in front of him.

"The three of us haven't officially met… And don't get us wrong," Sting said as he leaned forward on the table a bit.

"We won't beat you up… even if Lulu really wants us too. But even if she asks us, we still won't do it," Rouge said, completing Sting's previous sentence.

"So? What do you guys want?" Gray asked in an uninterested tone.

"You're side of the story," the two juniors said in unison.

"Huh? What story?" a severely confused Gray asked the two juniors, who just face palmed.

"About that fight you had with Lucy," Rouge said.

"Oh, she told you about that?" Gray asked, pretending that he didn't know

''More like we forced her to tell us," Rouge corrected the sophomore.

"Brothers' know when their sister's got a problem, and they hate it when they don't tell them what's going on," Sting said.

"How much did she tell you?" Gray asked as he shut the book.

"When you two were screaming in your homeroom and Levy and Lisanna broke you two up," Sting answered.

"Well, there's something more that happened after that. Though I'm sure Lucy doesn't know about it because she didn't even come near me after that," Gray told the two juniors, who leaned forward.

"Well, like Lucy said… we were shouting and Levy and Lisanna broke us apart. I didn't really know what came out of my mouth at that time, because the words just seemed to come out of nowhere," Gray explained

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Levy told Gray that it was probably better if he exchanged seats with Gajeel for the mean time, since Gray's and Lucy's seats were right next to each other's._

_ "Yeah, I think that's a good idea," the raven-haired boy answered as he got his bag and went to Gajeel's seat._

_ "You know… Lu-Chan likes you, right?" the bluenette asked her friend._

_ "You mean 'used' to like me. I was her best friend remember?" he corrected her._

_ "Baka! I mean more than as a best friend," Levy said, careful so that the blonde wouldn't over hear their little conversation._

_ "Huh? What are you talking about?" a confused Gray asked his blue-haired friend._

_ "Meet me at my locker after class. I'll tell everything there," Levy said as she turned her attention back to the teacher. Gray just looked at her completely having no idea what she was talking about, but decided to do what she said later._

* * *

_ Time skip: later after class_

_ Gray was heading towards Levy's locker, like he had agreed to do earlier and found the bluenette talking to a certain blonde. Gray hesitated to go near the two, but when he received a death glare from the bluenette, he decided to approach the two girls._

_ "Hey Levy!" he greeted the bluenette and didn't even bother acknowledging the presence of the blonde._

_ "Uhm… hey Levy-Chan… I gotta go. Dad told me something about coming home early 'cause he had something he wanted to talk to me about the business and crap like that. Anyway… see ya around Levy-Chan!" the blonde said with a wave as she walked away. Once she was out of sight, Gray decided to say something._

_ "Why'd you bring me here again?" he asked his blue-haired companion._

_ "Well, remember what I said bout Lu-Chan liking you s more than just as a best friend?" the bluenette asked, and Gray nodded._

_ "Well, I'm going to let you read a conversation I had with Lu-Chan," Levy said as she fished for her phone in her pocket._

_ "levy, question… uhm… how can I know your conversation when I hasn't there when you guys were talking?" Gray asked. Levy just gave out a sigh and face palmed once she got her phone._

_ "You really are an idiot, Gray. I meant 'text' conversation… baka!" Levy said._

_ "Oh… I knew that," Gray said as the bluenette handed him her phone._

* * *

_From: Lu-Chan_

_Hey Levy-Chan! I have something I wanna tell you. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone!_

_Received: a few weeks ago_

* * *

_To: Lu-Chan_

_Sure thing, Lu-Chan! You know you can trust me!_

_Sent: a few weeks ago_

* * *

_From: Lu-Chan_

_Well, remember when you asked me if I liked someone?_

_Received: a few weeks ago_

* * *

_To: Lu-Chan_

_Yeah… what about it?_

_Sent: a few weeks ago_

* * *

_From: Lu-Chan_

_Well… I kindda like someone._

_Received: a few weeks ago_

* * *

_To: Lu-Chan_

_What!? Shut up Lu-Chan! Like, just shut the hell up! Who is it!? Spill Lucy Heartfilia!_

_Sent: a few weeks ago_

* * *

_From: Lu-Chan_

_It's Gray_

_Received: a few weeks ago_

* * *

_To: Lu-Chan_

_What! OMG! As in, Gray Fullbuster!? Oh my freakin' gosh! So? Are you gonna tell him?_

_Sent: a few weeks ago_

* * *

_From: Lu-Chan_

_Of course not! And… I don't plan to :P_

_Received: a few weeks ago_

* * *

_To: Lu-Chan_

_But what if he might like you back?_

_Sent: a few weeks ago_

* * *

_From: Lu-Chan_

_That'll never happen_

_Received: a few weeks ago_

* * *

_To: Lu-Chan_

_Okay, suit yourself Lu-Chan… good luck about this whole thing though… :)_

_Sent: a few weeks ago_

* * *

_To: Lu-Chan_

_Hey Lu-Chan… are you sure you're okay about that thing about Gray liking Jenny?_

_Sent: 3 days ago_

* * *

_From: Lu-Chan_

_Yeah… like I told you before, I can't really control anything. His life, remember? Can't do anything about who he likes… :((_

_Received: 3 days ago_

* * *

_To: Lu-Chan_

_You know, I don't know how you can be so selfless… If I were you, I would've killed the girl… j/k ;)_

_Sent: 3 days ago_

* * *

_From: Lu-chan_

_Hahaha… well good thing you're not me then… Hahaha… (y) gotta go Levy-Chan, I think I'm gonna be late for class if I don't get going… see ya at school!_

_Received: 3 days ago_

* * *

_To: Lu-Chan_

_Sure! Talk you ya later Lu-Chan! And hurry up! :)_

_sent: 3 days ago_

* * *

_ After Gray read their conversation, he returned the phone to his blue-haired companion. Just as he handed her the contraption, it vibrated._

* * *

"_1 unread message from: Lu-Chan"_

* * *

_ Levy opened the message and read it out loud._

_From: Lu-Chan_

_I hate it when I come home and find that both my parents are out on a meeting and all I have with me are my maids and butlers._

_Know why?_

_Because they just leave me alone and won't bother me when I'm in my room so I end up thinking of all the things that I tried so hard to forget… including him… :( ;(_

_Hey guys! :))_

_Txxt?~_

_#HomeAlone(well,kindda)_

_#He'sLeaving_

_#ReallyHateHimRightNow_

_Gm (group message)_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_ "How come I get the feeling that she means you in her text," Levy said and turned around to talk to her raven-haired friend, but he was gone! Her phone vibrated again and it was a text from Gray._

* * *

_From: Gray_

_Thanks for telling me Levy! (y)_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_To: Gray_

_Yeah… sure… anytime Gray! :3 just promise me you'll fix things between you two…_

_Sent: a few seconds go_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_Don't worry. I'll try. Later, Levy!_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_ Gray ran out of the building as he could. He was sure that the blonde was still waiting for her driver to arrive, so he went to the school's parking lot. When he got there, he found certain blonde girl with long hair talking to another blonde._

_ "You know the reason why he liked me and not you?" the girl with long blonde hair said in a boastful manner._

_ "I don't know. Probably because he likes girls that are spoiled rotten," the other blonde snapped back in a nonchalant tone._

_ "Admit it Lucy… you're jealous," the blonde with long hair said._

_ "I will… if you can answer one question," the Heartfilia heiress said._

_ "Go ahead," the other blonde said as she crossed her arms._

_ "Why would I be jealous of a rotten, self-centered wanna be who where's sooo much make up and over accessorizes that she looks like a clown who got banged by crayons dressed up as a Christmas tree?" Lucy asked as she gave the other blonde a fake smile._

_ "Probably because I'm everything you're not-"_

_ "Which I really need to thank God for," the blonde billionaire cut in._

_Flashback gets interrupted._

* * *

"Who knew Lulu had a sassy side?" Sting said in an amused tone.

"She's cute and people never really expect her to be sassy," Rouge added.

"Can I go on?" Gray asked as he mentally sweat dropped and the two juniors nodded.

* * *

_Flashback continues_

_ "And the fact that you're little crush, slash best friend was willing to betray you, just to prove that you're not his type," the other blonde said as she crossed her arms and glares at Lucy._

_ "Tch! Who cares? You can keep the bastard. After all, he's gonna be gone in a few days and I would love nothing more than for someone to keep him busy while I glare at him," Lucy said and rolled her eyes._

_ "He never liked you, Lucy. And you know why? Because you're not me," the blonde with long hair said as she leaned towards the other blonde with a smirk._

_ "Good thing too because if I ever become even the slightest bit like you, then I'd rather jump off a cliff," Lucy snapped._

_ "Why don't you? You'd be saving yourself all the misery about crying all day when you're beloved little Gray leaves you. You know what's worse, you little brat? He'll leave you and will never even return your feelings," Jenny said as he gave the other blonde an evil smirk._

_ "Don't really care. After all, he always was the 'recycle' type. And he probably saw a piece of trash and thought it was worth using a second time," Lucy snapped, earning her a slap in the face from Jenny._

_ Lucy was shocked at the sudden impact and stared at her companion, her hand on her sore cheek. Jenny was smirking._

_ "Like it Lucy? If anyone's trash, it's you. After all… there must be some reason why he doesn't like you," Jenny said in a bitchy tone._

_ SLAP!_

_ Lucy slapped the other blonde, who glared at her and slapped her back. Lucy scratched Jenny's cheek with her nails as Jenny pulled her hair._

_ "Bitch! You will never be able to match me! I'm beautiful, talented, smart and charming. No boy is crazy enough to reject me. Even if I broke you're friend's heart. One simple bat of my beautiful eyes, and he'll take me back," Jenny bragged as she pulled the blonde hair upwards._

_ "Hey! What's happening over here!? Lucy! What are you doing?" Gray's voice boomed as he approached the girls. Jenny quickly let go of her grasp on Lucy's hair._

_ "See this, Gray? Lucy scratched my cheek!" Jenny reported to the raven-haired boy, showing her scratch on the cheek. Gray shot Lucy a glare._

_ "Geez Lucy! I know you like me… but you shouldn't abuse the girl I like!" he scolded the blonde._

_ "Oh, so now I'M the one that caused all of this?! I was just waiting for my ride to get here when that sad excuse for a girl showed up and was all up on my face!" the blonde heiress defended herself._

_ "But still! You should know better!" Gray exclaimed._

_ "She isn't a little kid you moron! She's the exact same age as us… and you're treating her like some three-year-old!" Lucy exclaimed as she walked out._

_ "Sheesh! I know about you're little crush on me Lucy! But I didn't know that you were willing to go out and hurt others just to get me!" Gray called._

_ "You seriously think that I did that because of you?! Hahaha! Seriously Gray. How simple minded can you get? I shouldn't even be wasting my time here, talking to the two of you. You're both just stupid simple minded little subspecies that aren't worth the time to stay and understand," the blonde said. Just as she said those words, her ride arrived._

_ "Sorry for the late arrival Lucy-sama," the driver apologized._

_ "It's okay Sagittarius… don't worry bout it," the heiress smiled and got in._

_ "What happened to your cheek? It looks like some cat just scratched you," he remarked._

_ "It's nothing uncle Sagittarius," the blonde assured her driver._

_ "Okay… if you say so," he shrugged and drove off._

_Flashback gets interrupted_

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait! So let me get this straight," Sting said.

"You saw the whole thing, and you still defended Jenny!?" Rouge asked/exclaimed, completing Sting's sentence.

"What is wrong with you!?" Sting asked.

"You know what… how about you let me finish so you can understand the whole thing," a slightly irritated Gray said.

"Okay, shoot," Sting and Rouge said in unison.

* * *

_Back to the flashback_

_ When Lucy got home, she went straight to her room. Completely ignoring the concerned looks their maids were giving her._

_ "Uhm… Princess are you okay?" a pink-haired maid of theirs, who was just 2 years older than her asked._

_ "huh? Yes, I'm okay Virgo… no need to worry," the blonde replied as she looked t the mirror. To her surprise, there were drops of water falling from her eyes! She didn't even know she was crying._

_ "Do you need someone to talk to?" the pink-haired girl asked._

_ "No, I'm okay Virgo. You can go now," the blonde said._

_ "Okay Princess. As you wish," the pink-haired maiden said with a quick bow before she exited the blonde's room._

_ The blonde heiress dove in her bed and hugged her pillow tightly. She was crying her eyes out when her phone vibrated several times_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_Hey… you should really apologize, you know._

_Received a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_To Jenny, not me_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_Or me if you want_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_It really depends on you, who you want to apologize to_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_I know about that crush you have on me_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_Not replying?_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_I think it's cute_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_Sorry for how I acted earlier_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_You know, I think that it's awesome how you talked back to Jenny earlier_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_Please reply_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_ The blonde just gave out a sigh and looked at her phone._

* * *

_To: Gray_

_Just leave me alone, Fullbuster_

_Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_You know, mom and I leave first thing tomorrow morning. I'd love it if you would at least talk to me before I leave. If you can forgive me…_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_To: Gray_

_~..::IDK::..~_

_Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_ The next day, the blonde woke up, took a bath, ate breakfast, got dressed and headed off to school. Once she got there, she found that Gray's chair was empty._

_ "Guess they already left," she thought. She took a look at her phone and found a text message._

* * *

_From: Gray_

_Hey… Good morning Lucy! I… uhm… well, I guess this is good bye._

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_ The blonde just deleted their entire conversation and put her phone back in her pocket._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"And that's the last thing I said and heard from her," the raven-haired boy said.

The two juniors just looked at each other.

"Man, you're story's wack!" Sting remarked, and Rouge nodded.

"Well, I guess that's all we needed to know," Rouge said as he stood up.

"Anyway, it was good talking to you bro… we need to get going," Rouge said and along with Sting, he walked off.

"Now that we know the entire story… we can get to work," Sting told his dark-haired companion as they walked down the hallway.

"We should tell the others, right?" rouge asked his blonde best friend.

"Depends on how things go with our plan… if they fall apart… then we can go and tell the others," the blonde junior said, and Rouge nodded. They walked in silence as they headed towards their homeroom.

* * *

**There it was! Hahaha! Okay, confession time: mom had our wifi connection cut off so I couldn't be 'distracted' by the internet. So, I fished out my old broadband and that's what I'm using right now… no wifi seriously sucks! TT_TT but, internet's internet, so… yeah…**

**Anyway, please review what you guys think… Love you all!**


	5. Dinner Night

**Hey guys! I'm back! I've been really busy lately, with stuff… (i.e band practice, schoolwork, articles for our school news paper) Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dinner Night

* * *

The blonde just arrived home and was greeted by her mother.

"Hey there baby… did you know that Gray and your Aunt Ur moved back?" Layla asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I know mom… Gray's in my class," the blonde answered as she put her bag down on the couch and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Really? So? How'd everything go?" Layla asked her daughter as she instructed their maids where to put which. The blonde sophomore noticed this and asked her mother.

"Mom, why the formal setting? Are you and dad having someone important over?" she asked her mother.

"No, and don't you remember? You're dad's in Singapore for a business meeting," Layla reminded her.

"Oh, right…" the blonde 14 year-old said as he took a sip of cola.

"So, then… who's coming over?" Lucy asked her mother.

"I invited Gray and Ur for dinner," Layla said with a smile, 'cusing her daughter to spit out the cola she was drinking.

"WHO WHAT!?" she yelled in disbelief.

"I invited Gray and Ur over for dinner," Layla innocently said.

"Can I have your permission to NOT come to dinner later?" the blonde requested.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can't skip dinner1 and shouldn't you be happy? You'll see your best friend and brother," Layla said.

"First of all… Levy-Chan's my best friend. second of all, Rouge-nii-Chan and Sting-nii-Chan are my older brothers," the blonde sophomore corrected her mother.

"Oh come on, dear. We all know that Gray was your first best friend and that you're friendship with him was like a brother-sister thing," Layla told her daughter.

"Mom, I'll be up in my room if you need me," the blonde said as she got her bag and went up stirs to her room.

She opened her door and was greeted by her purple walls and queen sized pink bed. Her covers were rocker pink while her pillows were lavender and baby pink. The blonde put her bag on the couch what was deep purple infront of her huge, flat screen tv. Her laptop was placed on her nightstand where a photo of her, Rouge and Sting was, beside a photo of her, Levy, Lisanna, Erza, Laxus, Natsu, Mira, Elfman, Loki, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Lyon, Gajeel, Cana and Jellal. On the corner of her room stood a drumset, 2 electric guitars one black and one dark pink, one keyboard, 3 microphone stands, purple bass guitar, and pink acoustic guitar. On the other corner of her room was her desk, (i.e complete with huge mirror, sketching pads, pencils, markers, make up, colored pencils, and stacks of paper for her stories). The window beside her bed revealed the Fullbuster's place.

She sat on her bed and took off her shoes. She took off her blazer and then her undershirt, followed by her skirt. She walked up to a certain door with a touchpad and pressed the "open" button. The door opened and she walked in. In front of a huge cabinet and walked up to another touchpad. She pressed the "jeans" option and one of the huge doors opened and reveled what seemed like a thousand jeans. She chose a black one that had a matching white belt with diamonds studded onto it and at the center of it had a black lightning bolt. She pressed the "tops" option and the door closed and another one opened which revealed thousands of colorful (i.e. green, blue, purple, pink, brown, red, white, black) tops. She chose a deep pink, off shoulder top that had a black electric guitar printed on it with the words "rocker chick" with a butterfly. She then pushed the "shoes" option and once again, dozens and dozens of shoes were shown (i.e. high-heeled boots, punk shoes, sneakers, simple flats, flip-flops, etc.) she picked a pair of simple deep pink flats.

The blonde walked out of her walk-in-closet and pressed "close" before she went to her desk and fixed her hair. She put it up in a high pony tail. She was admiring her image in the mirror when she heard the doorbell ring.

DING DONG!

She took her time and walked back into her walk-in-closet and got her used uniform and put them in the laundry basket. She slowly walked out and sat back down on the chair infront of the mirror. She changed her mind and put her hair down and was combing it when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in," she called and her most rust-worthy maid and good friend, Virgo appeared.

"Princess, your mother is calling for you," she said.

"Okay Virgo, tell her I'll be down in a minute," the blonde requested.

"Okay, will there be anything else?" the pink-haired maiden asked.

"Uhm… did you happen to see a guy with raven hair downstairs?" the blonde asked.

"Yes Princess. The other maids said that he was really cute and nearly fainted. But not to worry, I told them to keep their hands off, because you had him first," Virgo answered.

"You did what!?" she exclaimed/asked.

"Just joking, Princess. Will I receive punishment?" the pink-haired maiden asked.

"No, you can go now. I'll be down in a few minutes," the blonde dismissed and Virgo bowed before leaving. The blonde just watched herself as she combed her hair in the mirror before she gave out a sigh.. she wasn't in the mood to see the guy, but she had to fake it for Ur. She got up and went down stairs. Once she got down, she heard laughter and she could tell that Ur and her mom have been catching up.

"Uhm, hey aunt Ur," she greeted the dark-haired parent.

"Oh my gosh! Is that you Lucy!? You've grown!" Ur exclaimed as she examined the blonde.

"oh, by the way Ur… where's Gray?" Layla asked.

"He's outside, I think in the pavilion," Ur answered.

"Excuse me… but dinner is ready," Virgo informed them.

"Sure… thank you Virgo. Lucy dear, would you be so sweet to get Gray for me," Ur requested and the blonde didn't really have any other choice but to nod and do what she was told.

So, she went outside and made her way to their pavilion where she saw a certain raven-haired teen standing there, his back turned.

"Hey… Aunt Ur was calling for you," the blonde said in a nonchalant tone, causing her companion to turn to her.

"And _you_ volunteered to get me?" he raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Fullbuster… I was _asked_ to get you. Do you seriously think that I'd voluntarily come here? Heck, if I even had a choice, I wouldn't even come down stairs," the blonde said in a cold tone.

Gray just chuckled and went up to her. The blonde raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms, but before she knew it, he grabbed her in for a hug. He laid her head on his chest and he rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Luce," he told her. Lucy on the other hand, was still shocked at her companion's sudden move but after a few seconds (15 to be exact) she finally processed what had happened and pushed him away.

"Nice joke Gray," she rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't joking," the raven-haired teen said in a serious tone.

"Yeah well, I didn't. Now how bout you stop being such a pain in the neck and just get inside. It's starting to get cold" the blonde said and crossed her arms. Gray took off his jacket and put it on her, but she just wacked it away.

"I don't need that. Just get in!" the blonde snapped and started walking back to their house.

They were all seated on the table, Layla seated next to Ur with Lucy infront of her and Gray beside the blonde.

"So, Lucy… how many boyfriends have you had?" Ur asked the blonde, who practically choked on her drink.

"*cough* E-excuse me? *cough*" the blonde asked, causing her companions to chuckle.

"How many boyfriends have you had? Don't tell me that you haven't had a boyfriend before," Ur said.

"Uhm… actually Ur… Lucy's had thousands of suitors, but she turns each and every one of them down in a second," Layla said, causing Ur and Gray to curiously look at the blonde sophomore.

"Why?" Ur asked the blonde.

"Just not interested," Lucy briefly answered

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Because!" a slightly irritated Lucy exclaimed.

"Because why?" Gray asked again.

"None of your business Fullbuster!" Lucy snapped

"It is my business! You're my best friend and that gives me the right to know!" Gray insisted.

"Best friend? More like a back stabbing, trash talking jumbo jerk!" the blonde stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Are we really going back to this issue? Don't be such a drama queen Heartfilia!" Gray exclaimed as she slammed his hands on the table as stood up.

"You always make a big deal about everything!" he continued.

"Gray!" Ur scolded her son.

"Well you're just a full blown jerk!" the blonde snapped back

"Lucy!" Layla yelled at her daughter.

"You're a fake spoiled little rich girl!" Gray exclaimed.

"You're an overly self confident, cocky moron!" Lucy countered.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster! Sit back down, NOW!" Ur and Layla demanded in unison

The two teens just glared at each other, but Gray's glare soon turned into an apologetic look while Lucy's remained the same deadly dagger.

"Excuse me, but I just lost my appetite," Lucy said as she stood up and went to her room.

"Sorry for the drama show there Aunt Layla… I think I should get going, still have homework to do," Gray apologized and left after receiving a quick smile and a nod from the blonde parent.

RING! RING!

Layla's phone rang

* * *

_From: Sting_

_Hi Aunt Layla… so… how'd everything go? Are Lucy and Gray starting to act like friends again?_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_To: Sting_

_Sorry Sting, but the exact opposite happened. Too bad for your plan :'(_

_Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Sting_

_There's always plan B… :) Thanks for helping out on plan A though… and send my regards to Gray's mom too_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_To: Sting_

_Sure thing kid! Thanks for looking out for 'your little sister'_

_Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

"So? How'd everything go?" Rouge asked his best friend.

"Chaos would be the best word to describe the evening, according t aunt Layla. The two ended up screaming at each other infront of their parents," Sting said.

"Well, we've got our work cut out for us," Rouge sighed.

"Yeah, but before we continue to interfere with our 'sister's' life, we better tell the others. Maybe they know something that'll help us," Sting suggested.

"I think we should tell Levy first. After all, she is Lulu's current best friend. and then, we proceed to Natsu, then Lisanna and so on," Rouge suggested and Sting gave a quick nod.

* * *

"Lucy, what happened back there!?" Capricorn, her personal body guard who was like her uncle, asked her.

"Nothing Capricorn, just a little… uhm… thing," the blonde said as she proceeded to her room.

"Are you okay?" he asked and received a smile from the blonde.

"Yeah, no harm done. Anyway, thanks for the concern, but I gotta head to my room," the blonde said.

"Sure," he nodded and gave the blonde a smile before she proceeded to her room.

"Whoah… Dude, what got you so pissed off?" Lyon, Gray's silver-haired cousin asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it Lyon!" Gray exclaimed as he proceeded to walk back and forth around his room before he snapped his head towards his cousin's direction.

"Don't you have to go home?" he asked

"No, sleep over, remember?" Lyon said as he leaned on the wall

"Besides, I'm enjoying your misery," he continued. Gray just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so pissed again?" Lyon asked, causing his raven-haired companion to glare at him.

"Because of her!" he exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger at the window of his bed room, which was right across Lucy's.

"Oh… that Lucy girl you told me about," Lyon said, while nodding his head in understanding, causing Gray to roll his eyes and sigh in frustration as he buried his face into his pillow.

"I'm guessing that she's important to you," Lyon mused, making his cousin look at him with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"You wouldn't be acting like that id she wasn't important," Lyon mused.

"You're out of your mind," was all Gray said before he pulled out his phone.

* * *

_To: Natsu_

_ Hey pinky… what's the matter with Lucy?_

_ Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_ From: Natsu_

_ What are you talking about droopy?_

_ Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_ To: Natsu_

_ Does she always bring up small issues and act like it's such a big deal?_

_ Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_ From: Natsu_

_ What are you talking about? That's not her at all… why are you even asking?_

_ Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_ To: Natsu_

_ Never mind. Forget I said anything… see ya at school tomorrow_

_ Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Capricorn asked as he peeked in the blonde's room.

"yeah… I'm okay. No need to worry," the blonde said s she got up from her bed and made her bodyguard-slash-friend to sot down on her couch.

"So, what's bothering my little pet?" he asked as he petted the blonde.

"First of all, I'm not an animal, so I'm not a pet. Second of all, it's nothing," the blonde assured him.

"Fine, if you insist," Capricorn said as he got up.

"You know Lucy, I can tell when you don't like someone. And something tells me that you don't really _hate_ this boy. In fact, he plays an important role in your life… but for some reason, you're forcing him out of it. I don't know what your reason is though I'm sure you have a good one, but all I can really tell you is that… if this guy thinks you're important, he'll find a way to be apart of your life. No excuses. And as for you, if you can see how much he's struggling just to be with you again, just give him a shot… regret can haunt you for a lifetime you know," he said before she exited the room, leaving the blonde there, dumbfounded and trying to absorb what her P.B.G just said.

"Tch! Gray's not important," she said to herself before she crashed on her bed.

* * *

**So? How'd you guys like it? Review please! Arigato! ^_^**


	6. I'll Take Care Of You

**Konichiwa people of the world! I'm back… Gomen for the late update… I honestly have no excuse… I was just plain uninspired and didn't know what to write… anyway, here it is people! :))**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I've said it once and I'll say it again… *clears throat* I don't own Fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 6: I'll Take Care of You

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Gray had moved back and the blonde didn't love the fact that he had become close friends with her 'brothers'. She was sitting on the school's rooftop, staring at the school's garden when she heard the door to the rooftop open and 2 familiar voices accompanied its sound.

"Hey Lucy! There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you," Sting told sister-like blonde friend.

"I haven't seen you around that much anymore Luce. What's up?" Rouge asked, sitting beside the blonde. Sting also did the same. So, Lucy was sitting between her two 'siblings'.

"That's probably because you're too busy with Gray," the blonde sophomore coldly replied.

"Ahw, who knew that our little sister would be jealous if he hung out with her classmate without her," Sting mused.

"I'm not jealous, baka!" Lucy insisted.

"Fine then, Luce… how about the three of us hang out after school," Rouge offered.

"Oops, sorry Rouge-nii-chan, but I've got a thing after school," the blonde said.

"Okay, no problem… see ya around Luce!" the two juniors said as they got up and walked away, leaving Lucy alone again.

* * *

Time skip: later after school

"Hey Gray, aren't you going home?" Lyon asked his cousin.

"Nah, I've still got something to do," Gray said as he headed towards the library. Once he got there, the 1st thing he noticed was a certain blonde sophomore reading a book.

"Uhm, hey," he greeted her as he walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde coldly asked him.

"Can't a guy go to his own school's library?" he asked.

"Just get out of my sight," the blonde said as she continued reading her book.

Gray just got a book and went back to his seat. There was a tense silence between the two before the blonde got up and went home. Gray on the other hand stayed there for 30 minutes before he left.

* * *

As he was walking down the school's halls, it started raining heavily. When he got to the school's doors, he found a certain blonde out in the strong rain. She was soaked and didn't even bother finding a place to stay so she wouldn't get wet. She was just standing there.

Gray went out in the pouring rain to get her, not even bothered by the fact that he was also gonna get wet.

"Hey Luce," he called her, but she just ignored him.

"Lucy!'' he called her name again, this time he placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Lucy, what are you doing out here in the rain! You're gonna catch a fever if you stay out here! Can't you see that this is a hurricane!" he scolded the blonde, but she just stared at him, and decided to walk away and slipped. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the fall, but it never came.

"Lucy! Can you even hear me?" he asked/exclaimed as he grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling and took her hand. To his surprise, it was cold. He moved closer to her and saw that she was shivering. He quickly got her into a hug, and he could feel her shiver.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," he said and led her towards his car where his driver was waiting for him.

"Gray, what happened to you? Why are you all wet?" his driver asked him as he got in.

"Not important right now, Max. Can you turn off the air condition? She's really cold," he requested and the driver did just that.

Gray was still hugging Lucy, who was still shivering and had fallen asleep.

"It doesn't matter how much you hate me, how much you want me out of your life or even how much you push me away. I'm always going to be here for you," he whispered to the now-asleep blonde.

The driver heard this and gave the boy a smirk through the mirror.

"You're a good boyfriend to her, Gray," he said, causing the raven-haired boy to blush.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend, Max," he corrected his nosy companion who just gave him another smirk before nodding.

Gray continued to hug the blonde, and couldn't help but remember the last time he hugged her like this.

* * *

Soon enough, they reached the Heartfilia residence. He carried the blonde, bridal style into the house.

"Konichiwa Gray, what happened to Princess?" Virgo asked the raven-haired teen.

"Long story. Anyway, where's Aunt Layla and Uncle Jude?" he asked.

"They're at Italy for a business meeting," Virgo replied.

"Oh, so, I'm just going to go and lay Lucy down on her bed," Gray said and Virgo guided him to the blonde's bedroom.

The maiden left them for awhile as Gray lay the blonde on her bed, and returned right away.

"Excuse me Gray, but I'm just going to change Princess but you're free to stay," Virgo offered, causing the boy to blush.

"uh… no thanks… I'm just gonna go home and change. But I'll be back right away," Gray said and went out of the room.

* * *

Gray went home and found that his mom was out of town. He quickly changed into a pair of jean and a simple shirt then went back to the Heartfilia's. By the time that he had returned, Lucy was in her pajamas.

"I'll just leave Princess in your hands," Virgo said as she left the room.

"Lucy, are you okay?" he asked the sleeping blonde and placed his hand over her forehead and instantly took it off. She was burning! The blonde briefly opened her eyes.

"Luce? You awake?" he asked the blonde and stuck a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

The blonde just gave out a mumble and turned sideways.

"Guess you're really tired, huh? Oh well, who wouldn't be after being stuck in the rain for God-knows-how-long. Just stay asleep and let me take care of you," Gray whispered to the blonde as he supported his head with his hand that was being held up by his elbow. He stared at the sleeping blonde and gave out a slight laugh when she turned to her side and faced him and mumbled something. Their faces were only a few inches away, so Gray decided to back off a little.

"Lucy? You know I missed you right?" Gray asked the sleeping blonde as his hand caressed her cheek. The blonde shifted a little before she went back to sleep.

"You look so cute when you're asleep. I haven't seen you sleep for like… ever," Gray said to the blonde, who just shifted a little.

Gray just stayed there, staring at the blonde who was sound asleep.

"I've missed you," he whispered into her ear and tucked some stray hair behind her ear.

He looked around her room and noticed how different it was now. Her doll corner had been replaced with musical instruments. The walls lost their princess posters and were now replaced with posters of 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction, and Owl City. He looked over to the instruments and wondered which one Lucy played.

He just stayed here and stared at the sleeping beauty

"You know you look like your favorite princess," the told the blonde.

The hours passed by and he just spent them staring at the blonde beauty, admiring her and trying to memorize the way she looked when she was peacefully asleep. He stared at her some more and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy felt someone's arm on her waist, and guessing that it was probably Virgo or one of her maids, she ignored it. The blonde shifted to her side and she felt the person shift a little, but relaxed after a few seconds. Her eyes still closed, she snuggled into the person's hold and she felt her/him hug her. She just snuggled even closer to the person and her mind drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Gray woke up and found himself hugging a sleeping Lucy in his arms and felt his cheeks burn. He looked at the time and it was 10:30 a.m!

"Oh shit!" he cursed and frantically got up and went down stairs and bumped into Virgo.

"Hello Gray, did you sleep well?" the pink-haired maiden asked the raven-haired teen.

"Uhm yeah… I'm just going to go home Virgo. So please take care of Lucy," Gray said as he made his way to the door.

* * *

"Hey Erza, did you happen to see Gray around? The bastard promised me that we would catch-up" a ginger-haired sophomore asked the red-head.

"Gomen Loki… but I haven't seen him… come to think of it… I haven't seen Lucy around either," the scarlet-haired sophomore said, making the ginger-haired boy frown.

"I wonder if they're together," he wondered aloud,, earning the attention of a certain salmon-haired classmate of theirs.

"Lucy and Droopy? Together? Hah! The 2nd ice age will come and go before that happens!" he snorted and joined Erza and Loki.

"I don't think so Natsu. As far as I'm concerned, Gray wants to be friends with Lucy again," a certain silver-haired sophomore said as she entered the room and sat next to Natsu.

"The question, does _Lucy_ still want to be friends with _him_?" Natsu said before Erza's phone rang

* * *

_From: Jellal_

_Hey… Guess what? I'm transferring to Magnolia… can't wait to see you again bud! :D_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_To: Jellal_

_What!? Seriously? That's great! See you soon Jellal! :DD_

_Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Jellal_

_Can't wait to see you bud! Gotta go… :))_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_To: Jellal_

_Sure… take your time_

_Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

The others noticed the bright smile on their friend and had a curious look on their face.

"Hey Erza? What's with the smile?" Lisanna asked the scarlet-haired sophomore.

"Huh? Oh, uhm… well, guys… Jellal's transferring back to Magnolia!" the scarlet-haired teen excitedly said, and her friends looked at each other with a mischievous look on their faces and then looked back at their red-headed friend.

"Sooo, Erza… Jellal… I bet you're excited to see each other, am I right?" Lisanna said in a teasing tone.

"Uhm… I don't know, I am… but, I'm not sure about him," Erza said, a light shade of pink painted her cheeks as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"You're soooo kawaii when you blush, Erza," a certain petite bluenette said as she entered their room.

"Hey Levy… have you seen Gray around?" Loki asked the blue-haired teen.

"Huh? Sorry Loki, but I haven't seen him around," Levy apologized and sat down to join her friends' conversation.

Loki got his phone and texted his raven-haired friend.

* * *

_To: Gray_

_Hey bro… where are you? You don't plan on coming to school today?_

_Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Gray_

_Oops… sorry bro, I just woke up… I guess that I'll be absent this morning_

_Received: a few seconds go_

* * *

_To: Gray_

_-_-"_

_Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

"Well, it turns out that Gray over slept and won't be in the here until this afternoon," Loki told his friends as he stuffed his phone into his pocket again.

"And Lucy?" Lisanna asked, and Loki gave out a sigh and pulled his phone back out.

* * *

_To: Lucy (my princess)_

_Good morning my sleeping beauty, did I wake you?_

_Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Lucy (my princess)_

_Morning Loki! :D uhm… to be honest, yeah… kindda… but don't worry, it's okay :))_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_To: Lucy (my princess)_

_Oh… well, are you going to be absent today?_

_Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Lucy (my princess)_

_Achoo! (sniff) uhm… kindda… I sortta got caught in the rain yesterday while waiting for my ride, and standing in the rain reminded me of something… and I didn't really notice that I was standing in the middle of a hurricane… :))_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_To: Lucy (my princess)_

_Oh my God! Are you okay Lucy!? Do you need me to come over later? Natsu, Rouge, Sting and I could take care of you_

_Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_From: Lucy (my princess)_

_No… it's okay, I'm good. Gotta go… talk to ya later, k?_

_Received: a few seconds ago_

* * *

_To: Lucy (my princess)_

_Okay, what ever you say my blonde beauty… ;)_

_Sent: a few seconds ago_

* * *

"So? What's up with Lucy?" Natsu eagerly asked.

"She's sick. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to her later" Loki said s he returned his phone to his pocket, yet again.

"Lucy's sick. Gray's not here. He and Lucy are neighbors. Do you guys think that…?" Lisanna purposely left her sentence unfinished.

"Wouldn't count on it… Lu-Chan's pretty prideful," Levy stated and the others looked at her before they looked at each other.

* * *

The blonde decided to get out of her bed and sluggishly made her way to her mirror and combed her hair when Virgo entered her room, carrying a tray of pancakes.

"Good morning Princess, did you sleep well?" the pink-haired maiden asked/greeted the blonde.

"Pretty good. Thanks for taking care of me last night Virgo," the blonde thanked her maid with a sweet smile.

"Huh? I'm sorry Princess, but I didn't take care of you last night," the ink-haired girl told her mistress.

"Oh, then who did? She did a great job," the blonde said.

"Actually Princess, she was a HE," Virgo corrected the blonde, who turned around and looked at her.

"Who was he exactly?" the blonde asked, raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Gray," Virgo answered, and Lucy's eyes widened.

"G-Gray?" the blonde asked, as if trying to confirm what her blue-eyed companion just said.

"Yup… you know, tall boy with raven hair" Virgo said and Lucy remembered what happened yesterday.

* * *

Flashback

She was waiting for her ride to get there when it started raining heavily. She was about to go back to the school's building when she saw 2 kids playing in the rain and reminded her of when she and a certain friend of her used to be.

She continued to watch the 2 kids and a smile unconsciously made its way to her lips when she remembered how she used to always slip whenever she would play in the rain, and Gray would grab her arm to prevent her from falling. She was staring at them when a voice called her name, but she decided to ignore him/her.

"Lucy!" he called her name again and laid his hand on her shoulder, and the blonde looked at him. She could say that she was surprised to see Gray, but that would be lying. To be completely honest, she was kindda pleased to see him.

"Lucy, what are you doing out here in the rain! You're gonna catch a fever if you stay out here! Can't you see that this is a hurricane!" he scolded her. It actually felt good that he was concerned for her. She decided to just walk home in the rain, when she slipped. She closed her eyes but the fall never came. Gray had grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug. He felt so warm. He carried her to his car and she guessed that she must have fallen asleep.

End of flashback

* * *

"Princess? Are you okay?" Virgo asked the blonde, snapping her out of her trail of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, uhm… yeah Virgo, I'm okay… thanks…" she said and Virgo went away.

Hhmm… I should probably thank him… Probably… Lucy thought to herself as she grabbed her phone

* * *

To: Gray

Uhm, hey… I just wanted to say… thanks for

Lucy erased the text remembering what Capricorn used to say to her.

"Lucy, if you want to thank someone, doing it personally is always the best way to do it"

The blonde just sighed…

"I don't really have a choice here, I have to talk to him soon," the blonde said to herself before she hopped on her bed and turned on the tv.

"I have to admit… it was nice having him around," the blonde said to no one in particular.

* * *

** There it is people! I hope you liked it guys… sorry again for the late update… anyway, please review what you think guys… Love ya'll!**


	7. What Are Friends For?

**Hiii minna! *waves* I'm back… here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The characters, and Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Chapter 7: What Are Friends For?

* * *

Lucy heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in" the blonde called and her eyes widened when she saw her best friends Levy,Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana, Sting and Rogue.

"Hey there Luce!" they greeted the blonde in unison.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here? Don't we have class?" the blonde asked her nakamas.

"We do… but hell! We decided to skip them and take care of you," Natsu said as he flashed the blonde one of his famous childish grins.

"Yeah… after all… what are friends for, right?" a certain sophomore with brown hair that has curls at the bottom.

"Lu-Chan… why did you stay out in the rain!?" Levy scolded her best friend as she sat on her bed.

"Well… uhm… I have my reasons," the blonde said, knowing that if she told her best friend what really made her stay in the rain… she would never let her live it down.

"So Luce… what do you do for fun when you're all alone here?" Sting asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Uhm… I don't know… internet, tv, music, texting, eating and… well, reading I guess," the blonde answered.

"Well I have to say… that's pretty boring," the other blonde commented as he crashed onto the couch.

"Did you add something to your story yet Lu-Chan?" Levy asked as she began snooping round her bookshelf, looking for a certain book that her best friend wrote.

"So Luce… since Virgo's really busy and all, and your parents are out of town… who took care of you last night?" the salmon-haired teen asked his blonde friend.

"I think I can handle myself, Natsu," the blonde said as she sat up and crossed her arms.

"I never really said that you couldn't handle yourself. I just asked who took care of you," Natsu said matter-of-factly as he grabbed the remote and started channel surfing. Lucy opened her mouth to answer, but Sting asked another question.

"Hey Lulu… did you happen to see Gray this morning? He wasn't at school," the blonde junior asked the other blonde, who frowned at her brother figure's question.

"No… I'm not his baby sitter, so why are you asking me?" the blonde snorted as she crossed her arms.

"It's just common sense Luce. You and Gray are the neighbors. Seriously, whose room is this?" Sting said as he shoved the curtain of the window, next to Lucy's bed and revealed Gray's blue room.

"Well I haven't seen him," the blonde sophomore said as she leaned on the head of her bed. Her friends were about to say something when Virgo entered the room.

"That's because Gray left before you woke up Princess. He spent the night here, taking care of you. He was also the one that brought you here; carrying you bridal style," the pink-haired maiden informed the teens causing the others to give the blonde a teasing look while Lucy was comically shrinking, her face turning redder by the second, before she yelled at her maid.

"TMI Virgo! TMI!" she yelled, and Virgo just giggled before she bowed and exited the room, leaving poor, poor Lucy to deal with her friends.

"So… Lu-Chan… I'm guessing you slept well," Levy said in a malicious tone, causing the blonde to give her a glare.

"Shut up Levy-Chan!" she snapped at her best friend, causing the others to laugh, except for Natsu, Sting and Rogue who just kept a straight face, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"What the matter with you guys?" the Heartfilia heiress asked them.

"How come you hate him so much? As far as I've known him, he seems like a good guy," Sting said, earning a nod from Rogue, while Natsu just shrugged.

"I think you still like him," Erza said, causing everyone in the room to look at her, and a certain blonde to blush 50 shades of red.

"What?" she asked her companions.

"A-and wh-what made you say that?" s flustered Lucy asked her friend.

"IDK… It just seems like it," the scarlet-haired teen said and quickly shrugged the thought off.

Everyone in the room was then busy asking the blonde sophomore questions about her previous relationship with Gray. Well, almost everyone… apparently, the two juniors and the salmon-haired sophomore weren't very interested in the topic.

"Hey Sting-nii-chan? Rogue-nii-chan? Are you guys okay?" a concerned Lucy asked her two brother figures.

"Yup! We're okay lil sis! Just remembered that we forgot to pass our homework," Sting assured his 'little sister'.

"You two actually do homework?" Lucy teased her two best friends.

"How else would we maintain our reputation as the hottest and smartest guys in our class? Right, bro?" Rogue joked, earning a giggle from the sophomore.

"Seriously, you guys are the bestest best friends ever!" she said and gave the two juniors a quick hug.

"Ehem! We're still here you know!" the others coughed.

"Oh, and you're here because…?'' the blonde joked, earning fake pouts from her friends.

"All joking aside… I really love you guys!" she said and they all shared a group hug.

* * *

Meanwhile

Loki and Gray were at the school's hallway, catching up.

"Hey bro, I thought you said that you were going to check up on Lucy," Gray reminded his best friend.

"Later after class. After all, Sting and the others are already there, so I don't think that I'll be noticed that much," Loki said to his companion.

"Speaking of Sting and Rogue, how long have the 3 of them been best friends?" Gray asked his ginger-haired nakama.

"Oh, you mean Sting, Rogue and Lucy? I honestly don't know man… they were like that ever since we were freshmen. You see… Lucy was pretty popular ever since the 1st day of high school… you know, with her looks, talent and brains. Then, I heard from Levy that Lucy's been getting close to a couple of sophomores. So, I guess they just got closer, and closer, and closer, until they became like siblings," Loki told his raven-haired companion

"Oh, okay," Gray relied.

Silence followed after that before Gray broke it.

"Hey Bro… do you think they like Lucy?" Gray suddenly asked, surprising his friend.

"What are you talking about? Sting likes Yukino while Rogue… uhm… well, that guy's creepy. But I'm a hundred percent positive that they don't like Lucy that way. Sure they're over protective of her sometimes, but they were always like that," Loki told Gray.

"Do you think Lucy likes one of them?" Gray asked again.

"Uhm, I don't think so… she often teases Sting with Yukino, and well… keeps on trying to find a girl for Rogue. She's like they're little Mirajane. I think she's aiming on getting Minerva and Rogue together," Loki informed his friend, before curiosity took over him.

"Hey Bro… why do you care so much?" he asked his raven-haired nakama in a teasing tone.

"H-h-huh? Uhm… no reason. I haven't had contact with her for a while now, and I guess I just miss the times when she used to tell me everything," Gray answered as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"You like her, don't you?" Loki suddenly said, taking his friend by surprise.

"H-h-huh!? W-what the hell are you ta-talking about!? What gave you that crazy idea!?" a blushing Gray stammered.

"I always told you that you'd like her eventually," Loki gloated, making Gray frown.

"You never told me that I'd like her," Gray said, causing Loki to come to a full stop and give him one of those you-seriously-want-me-to-remind-you looks.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Gray and Lucy were just walking down the hallway of their kindergarten school and talking before Lucy told Gray that she had to meet Levy somewhere, leaving Gray with Loki, who gave Gray a teasing stare._

_ "What?" Gray asked, beginning to feel uncomfortable by his companion's stare._

_ "Gray, I think you like Lucy," Loki said, causing Gray to laugh._

_ "What are you talking about Loki!? I'll never like Lucy!" Gray said in a confident tone._

_ "Maybe a few years from now," Loki said causing Gray to roll his eyes at him._

* * *

_Time skip: 3 year later_

_ Loki and Gray were talking when Lucy came up to them._

_ "Hey guys!" she cheerfully greeted the two._

_ "Hey, Luce!" the two boys greeted in unison._

_ "Gray, Aunt Ur said that I should keep an eye on you," Lucy shyly said, causing Gray to chuckle and put his arm around her shoulder._

_ "I'll take you over a baby sitter any day! You're a lot more fun and prettier than some old baby sitter," he said as he lovingly pinched the blonde's nose._

_ "Ow! That hurt!" the blonde complained, earning a chuckle form Gray. Loki just whispered something to Gray's ear._

_ "I think you're eventually gonna like her," the ginger-haired boy teased, causing Gray to slightly blush._

* * *

_Time skip: 2 years later_

_ "Hey Gray, Loki told me to tell you something, because he said that you'll believe me rather than him," Lucy told his raven-haired best friend._

_ "Hhmm? What is it Luce?" he asked his blonde companion._

_ "He told me to tell you that you'll like her. Maybe not now, but someday," the blonde innocently said._

_ "Who is 'she', Gray?" she innocently asked her best friend._

_ "Nah, it's no one Luce, just some girl he wants me to end up with," Gray assured the blonde who just nodded in agreement._

* * *

_Time skip: the day before Gray moved_

_ "So bro… you finally found out, huh?" Loki asked his raven-haired companion._

_ "Yeah," Gray gave a quick nod_

_ "And?" Loki asked._

_ "And what?" a severely confused Gray asked his ginger-haired companion._

_ "So? Are you starting to like her?" he asked._

_ "No, not even a little bit. Bro, don't you ever get tired? You've been trying to pair her up with me ever since kindergarten," a slightly irritated Gray asked._

_ "Okay, what ever you say bro. I'll stop. But trust me, when you finally DO like her… don't say I didn't warn you," Loki said before he walked away._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Okay… so maybe you told me a couple of times," Gray said as he remembered all those times.

"So, you're saying that you actually _do_ like her?" Loki teasingly asked his best friend.

Gray got thinking, during his 3 years in Edolas, e was always thinking of Lucy. Hey golden hair, her bright smile, her big brown eyes, and that angelic laugh of hers. In short, he missed her a lot during those years. But did it mean that he liked her? He didn't think so… but whenever she's around, there's this deep pit inside his stomach that even a punch from Natsu couldn't get rid of. It kills him when she glares at him, when she gives him the cold shoulder treatment, and when she declared that he wasn't her friend. So, did he like her? Yes? No? Maybe? Yeah, that's it, maybe.

While Gray was busy thinking, Loki was giving him a teasing look. He was proud that after years and years of trying to pair his best friend and his best friend's best friend, it finally looks as if Gray's finally come to his senses.

"You know bro… you just gave me a freakin' migraine!" Gray told his ginger-haired best friend as he rubbed the temples of his head.

"What are friends for, right bro?" Loki laughed as he put his arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"I'll kill you," Gray jokingly threatened, earning another chuckle from his companion.

"So worth it. At lest now, we know you like Lucy, right?" he teased, making his companion blush. Loki just gave out a triumphant grin and shouted.

"ATTENTION: ALL THE GIRLS THAT ARE DROOLING OVER GRAY FULLBUSTER! SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS LADIES, BUT HE'S GOT HIS EYES ON ANOTHER CHICK!" he shouted in the middle of the hallway, successfully making everyone look at him.

"Who is it?"

"Who could it be?"

"I can feel my heart being smashed into pieces"

Gray gave his ginger-haired friend a death glare, making him chuckle.

"HE PERSONALLY TOLD ME THAT HE'S OFFICIALLY, TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY INLOVE WITH THE GIRL. WHICH IS A BLONDE, HAS SHOULDER-LENGTH HAIR, AND-"

He didn't get to continue, since Gray kicked him in the stomach.

"What the hell dude!? I never told you anything like that!" Gray glared daggers at his ginger-haired friend.

"It's Lucy-san!"

"Ooohhhh… he liiiiikes her"

"But… but… doesn't Lucy-chan like Natsu-kun?"

"What are you talking about!? It's obvious that she likes Sting-kun!"

"The hell?! Rogue!"

"What do you mean 'Rogue'!? She likes Loki-san!"

"Nuh-uh girl… she likes Gray-kun"

"What are these guys talking about?" Gray asked Loki.

"Lucy keeps on getting linked with guys. I'm one of them. Probably because we're so close. But don't worry bro, I'll leave her to you," Loki said.

"You make me sick," Gray said.

"Hey, what are friends for, right?" Loki said as they continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

**There! Done! Sorry for the late update, and for the boring chapter… -_-''**

**Please review what you think… see ya 'round! :D**


	8. I Can Make You Say It

**Hey there minna! *waves and grins* so… I'm hopping that from now on, I'll be able to update faster. So, please review if I'm updating faster, or slower. Oh, by the way… really sorry if my last chapter lacked Graylu moments… but I'll make up for it here… don't worry… ;)**

* * *

** Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 8: I Can Make You Say It

* * *

The blonde was walking down the hallway of their school along with Loki because they arrived at the same time, trying to ignore the death glares from several girls.

"Uhm, Loki… why are they glaring at me?" she asked her ginger-haired companion, who just chuckled.

"I honestly don't know, Luce… probably just plain jealousy," he answered, causing the blonde to curiously look at him.

"Huh?" Lucy asked her companion.

"Well, you're walking beside one of the school's biggest heartthrobs. What girl in her right mind wouldn't be jealous?" Loki said as if it were obvious, causing the blonde to laugh.

"Seriously though, do you know why?" she asked again.

"Like I said Luce, I honestly don't know," Loki said and the blonde just replied with a simple 'okay' before she remembered something.

"Hey Loki, did you happen to see Gray?" she asked her ginger-haired friend, who looked at her with a curious expression on his face.

"No, why?" he asked back

"I wanted to tell him something. Do you have his number?" she asked, and Loki nodded before he gave it to her.

"Thanks," she told her companion.

"Why don't you just text him?" Loki suggested

"Nah… I don't think Capricorn will like it if I just texted Gray. And you know how he can be when he's disappointed," Lucy told her companion, who eyed her curiously.

"What are you going to tell him?" he asked as the blonde stopped to face him.

"You ever get that feeling that you want someone out of your life, but can't imagine it without them?" Lucy asked her close friend.

"Now that you mentioned it… No, no I haven't," Loki said, causing the blonde to smile.

"Figures. Since all you care about are cute girls," the blonde said as she continued to walk with Loki beside her.

"That's one of the reasons why I care about you. After all, you're one of the cutest girls I've ever met," he said with a flirtatious smirk.

"You should really stop flirting with other girls if you want Aries to take you seriously," Lucy said in an uninterested tone.

"If she doesn't like me, then so be it. I've got hundreds of options," Loki confidently said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know why I'm even having this conversation with you," Lucy gave up and shook her head, making her companion look at her with amusement.

"And I don't know why Gray didn't like you back then," Loki said matter-of-factly, causing the blonde to slightly blush t the mention of a certain raven-haired teen.

"You look cute when you blush, Luce," Loki complimented his companion.

"Sh-shut up Loki!" she stuttered, causing the ginger-haired sophomore to chuckle before someone with raven hair caught his attention.

* * *

"Hey Bro!" he called as he gave him a slight wave, catching the boy's attention.

"Hey Loki!" Gray greeted back with a nod before he noticed the blonde by his best friend.

"Hey Lucy, weren't you looking for Gray a few moments ago? Well here he is. Anyway I gotta go and… uhm… do some stuff. See ya guys around!" he said as he pushed Lucy towards Gray, causing her to falling into Gray's arms before he frantically ran off somewhere.

"Loki, I will kill you!" Gray shouted before he remembered that he still had Lucy in his arms.

* * *

"Uhm… so… Uhh… I wanted to… uhm… theank ye" Lucy mumbled when he was out of Gray's grasp.

"Huh? I didn't hear you," Gray said

"I said that I wanted to… thank you," she mumbled the last part, hopping that Gray didn't hear it, but he did, and inwardly smirked.

"Uhm… sorry Luce, but I don't think I got it," the raven-haired teen said as he pretended to scratch his ear, slightly pissing the blonde off.

"Listen! I wanted to say thank you okay!? Now if you've heard it, I'm just going to go now," Lucy exploded and started to walk away, but Gray grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"Okay, okay, I heard it. Geez, I just missed you talking to me," Gray admitted with a laugh as he pulled her back. The blonde gave him a look.

"What the hell re you talking about? I talk to you all the time," the blonde said as she crossed her arms, causing the raven-haired boy to chuckle.

"I mean, without all the glaring," he said, and Lucy shrugged

"And death threats," he added

"Uh-huh"

"And the names"

"Right"

"Not to mention the insults"

"Okay! I get it!" the blonde exclaimed, getting slightly annoyed, causing her companion to chuckle.

"Anyway Luce… what'd you say?" he asked as he tugged on his pack to keep it from slipping off, while the blonde slightly tilted her head and gave him a confused look… which looked pretty damn cute in his opinion.

"What do I say about what?" she asked.

"You know, the two of us hanging out just like the old times," Gray said as if it were obvious.

"Hhmm… No," the blonde said.

"How about I make you agree?" Gray suggested, amusing the blonde, who gave out an amused chuckle.

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked in a challenging tone as she took a step closer to the raven-haired teen.

"If I get you to say pink, then you'll have to agree to hang out with me for a whole week," Gray challenged.

"Fine! Go ahead," she challenged as she crossed her arms and couldn't help but give an amused smile.

_This guy always knew how to get me to say 'yes' to anything_ she thought as a bunch of memories flashed through her mind of the crazy things Gray got her to do. Like putting a lizard in Lyon's pants, putting tacks n the teacher's seat, and a bunch of other things. Then she sweat dropped when memories of the trouble she always got into because of that guy, but he always took the blame for it, and thus, saving her butt.

* * *

"Yo Luce!" he snapped his fingers infront of her face, effectively snapping her out of her daze.

"Anyway, as I was asking… what's you favorite color?"

"Violet"

"See? I got you to say violet!" he said as he elbowed the blonde.

"Wait, I thought you said you were going to make me say pi-" she cut herself off before she gave the boy apathetic look

"You seriously thought I was going to fall for that one?" she asked as if it were obvious.

"No, to be honest… I never really thought that would work," Gray admitted before a certain pink-haired senior caught his eye.

"You know, I never really like Sherry's hair color. It's just so… uhm… I think it's just too dark a shade of… it's such a dark shade of… fuchsia?" he said/asked, making the blonde look at him as if he was a kid who lost all of his common sense in a car accident.

"That's not fuchsia you idiot! That's pink!" she corrected him, and he gave her a look that pretty much said "hah! Gotcha!"

"There, you said it! No take backs okay?" he said as he put an arm around the blonde's shoulder, which she quickly hit him in the stomach for.

"One week," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Starting when? Now?" Gray asked as he walked beside her to their homeroom.

"No… no… no… next year. You want that?" the blonde sarcastically asked.

"I'm serious here Luce" Gray said.

"I know, and it's weird since you were never really serious about anything before," the blonde coldly said, making Gray look at her with amusement.

"Yeah… anything besides you," he said, causing the blonde to roll her eyes, but as much as she hated to admit it… she could feel her face heat up, which didn't go unnoticed by her companion.

"I have to say, I haven't seen you blush in a long time. I forgot how cute you look when you do," he said with a smile.

"Sh-shut up baka!" the blonde exclaimed as she hit him with her elbow.

"Cute adorable little blushing Lucy," Gray teasingly sighed, earning him a hard hit on the head from the blonde.

"Idiot! I said shut up!" she said, but couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him rubbing his soar head.

"Another thing I forgot about you is how hard you can hit," he complained, effectively making Lucy laugh.

"It was basically your fault anyway," she said as she lightly pushed him.

"Pssshhh! You push like a girl," he joked

"That's because I am a girl you moron!" Lucy exclaimed as if it were obvious, but couldn't really help but giggled at her friend's either real or fake stupidity.

"Really? Never would have guessed," Gray said, pretending to be surprised.

"Never would have guessed, my ass. Seriously, you deserve a standing ovation of my middle finger," Lucy said as she rolled her eyes again, before a thought came to her.

"If we're gonna hang out like we used to… then I guess you'll have to bring this, and this… and this. Oh! Hold this please" she said as she handed Gray her bag, books, and her little folder where she kept all of her manuscripts, before asking him to hold her phone while she tied her hair into a pony tail.

"Thanks," she said as she took her phone.

"And what about these?" he asked, referring to her other things.

"Remember back then when you used to carry all of my stuff? Well, we're doing it like the old times, just like you said," she said as she began walking ahead.

* * *

_You think you're the only one who knows how to play this game? Trust me, when I tell you to do all the stuff that you used to do for me, you're gonna wish you never brought this thing up_ he said as he obediently followed the blonde to their homeroom.

* * *

**There! So? What's you guys think? Please review what you think since it gives me soooooooo much inspiration. Which is really helpful since I'm absolutely low on inspiration right now… -_-''**

** Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! See ya soon! *waves and runs towards friends* Bye bye! *smiles***


End file.
